Home is where your heart is
by Emlily
Summary: It's been over a year since Buffy's death and one night Angel gets a weird feeling..
1. Chapter 1 - The Club

Title: Home is where your heart is

By: Emlily

Pairing: Angel/Buffy

Spoilers: So this story is partly AU - but is partly based on the shows. Somethings might have happened, and others haven't. But I can tell you guys that there is no Connor, and no Dawn.

Rating: T

Summary: It's been over a year since Buffy's death and one night Angel gets a weird feeling..

Authors note: So I decided to post a story, I never thought that would happened again, but here I am. I should add that english not is my first language, so there might be some errors in the text. Sorry about that. But I hope you can look past that and still enjoy the story. The first chapter is pretty short. I kind of just wanted to see if there's any interest at all before I continue writing this story. :)

Chapter 1: The club

The past few weeks had been slow and there had been no signs of any major demon activity. Therefore Cordelia had convinced the gang that they needed a night out, otherwise she said "that they probably would die of boredness". Angel didn't really feel up for a night out, all he wanted to do was to stay home and read a book, but he also felt like there was something out there that was calling for him and begging him to get out in the night, so he agreed to tag along. On the way to the club Cordelia told him and Wesley that the owner of the club was the most popular guy in L.A and that his father was on of the richest people in town. Angel thought to himself that he wouldn't be surprised if Cordelia hoped to run in to this popular guy.

When the trio got closer to the club, they could see that there was a long cue outside, full of people who was hoping to get in. He and Wesley was about to give up and go home, but somehow Cordelia managed to get the gang in. As they passed by everyone in the line Angel could hear the sighs of people who probably had waited for hours to get in.

As the gang entered the club a new modern song bursted out of the speakers, the lights flashed in different colors and there was a huge dance-floor. Straight away Cordelia dragged a non-willing Wesley towards the dance-floor, as they walked of Angel decided to settle down at the bar.

He ordered a beer from the pretty female bartender who very openly flirted with him. Ignoring her attempts of flirting, he sat down and started to drink his beer. His eyes slowly drifted around the room hoping to figure out where the feelings from earlier came from, they had grown stronger since they entered the club. He watched as Cordelia tried to get Wesley to dance some modern dance, Wesley didn't seem to happy about this. As he watched his friends the feeling from earlier got stronger and he's senses kicked in, he once again started to observe the room. Almost immediately a girl a crossed the club caught his attention, or at least the person looked like a girl, you really didn't know this day Angel thought to himself.

The girl was standing with her back towards him, her long brown hair falling down on her shoulders. Without doubt he knew that this girl where the reason to he's feelings, only he didn't know why. Angel observed her and felt like there was something familiar about this girl. He continued to watch the girl and her friend who seemed to laugh about something. He got up from the bar and just as he was about to go closer, the girl turned around, as he saw her face he stopped dead in his tracks. Angel watched her, swallowed thickly, closing his eyes for a second, thinking his mind must be playing games with him again, because there was no way this could be possible. He slowly opened his eyes but the girl in question still had the same face as before, he watched her in chock. A drunk couple dancing in to him, brought him back to his senses just as the girls made their way out of the club. Angel quickly walked after the girls.

Outside the club he called her name, the name who had haunted his mind and dreams for the past year. The girl didn't respond and without thinking Angel walked towards them and gently grabbed the girl in questions arm as he said "Buffy?!".


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl

Guest: Thank you so much for the review :) It made my day that you took your time to write an review.

A/N: I have been busy with school and work, so the chapter is pretty short.. again. I hope that the next chapter will be longer.

 **Chapter 2: The girl**

The girl turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, and with a heavy accent she spoke "Excuse me?" The eyes staring back at him were with out doubt Buffy's, but she showed no signs of recognizing him. He once again spoke her name "Buffy". The girl smiled and said "I think your mistaking me for someone else". Angel let go of her arm and watched as the two girls walked away from him. He knew that the girl were Buffy, even if it should be impossible considering she had been dead for over a year. How could this be possible and why did she not recognize him? He slowly walked after the girls, lurking in shadows, trying to not bee spotted. He could hear the girls speaking in an foreign language, a language he did not understand. He watched as the girls crossed the street and walked in to a hotel. He stood there for several minutes watching the windows closely, hoping to see a sing from the girls. Just as he was about to give up, one of the rooms lit up, and he saw the other girl in the window. He made a mental note on which room the girls was staying in. He was hoping to see the other girl, his girl, but there where no sigs of her. He watched as the other girl closed the curtains and Angel decided that it was time to leave.

At home he could not focus on anything, all he could think about was Buffy. She normally haunted his thoughts at this hour but this time all he could think about was that the girl he loved seemed to be alive. But how could that be possible? He could still remember when Spike had told him about Willows failed attempt to get Buffy out of hell, he had been so mad, he didn't understand how they could have thought that Buffy was in hell, there where no doubt about where she was, heaven. As he thought back to that night he began to wonder if Willow had succeeded with her plans, had she actually torn Buffy out of heaven? If that was the case, he would understand if Buffy was mad, but she had not yelled at him, instead she had acted like she didn't even know him.

He thought about his next move, he could call Giles and ask for information. But the last time they had spoke their conversation didn't end on good terms. To be honest he wasn't on good terms with anyone from Sunnydale anymore, when he had confronted Willow about her attempt to torn Buffy out of heaven they all had decided to turn their backs on him. It seemed like none of them understood what the problem was, they had just tried to save her out of hell. He understood that they all had been in deep pain, but he was also in pain, he had lost the love of his live. And he could do nothing, absolutely nothing about it. Every night since Willow had told him about Buffy's death this had haunted him, the fact that he hadn't done anything to prevent her death. He blamed himself for being to busy with his on life that he had forgot to looked in to hers.

But the main reason to why he didn't contact them about this girl, were because of the girl. If Buffy wanted to stay hidden from them he didn't want do expose her. Talking to his crew was not an option, he knew that they wouldn't believe him, in fact he wasn't sure he even could believe himself at this point. It all could just have been imagination. He knew he had to do see this girl again just to make sure..

When he heard Cordelia and Wesley entering the hotel he were pulled out of his thoughts. He heard Cordelia calling his name, as he went downstairs he knew he had to pretend that he hadn't just seen the the love of his life alive. It would be hard, because to anyone else she were dead, but to him she were more alive than ever. As he came downstairs Wesley said "You saw her to didn't you?"


End file.
